1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2014/0051276 is provided with a first housing including first cavities into which terminal fittings connected to end parts of wires are insertable, and a rubber plug to be mounted in the first housing including a plurality of wire insertion holes, at positions communicating with the cavities, into which the wires are insertable in a liquid-tight manner after the passage of the terminal fittings. A second housing is connectable to the first housing. The first housing is composed of an inner housing including the cavities and an outer housing, and the rubber plug is accommodated in a state sandwiched between a rear surface of the inner housing and a front surface of the outer housing.
There is a possibility that an edge part of the terminal fitting contacts and damages the rubber plug when the terminal fitting passes through the wire insertion hole of the rubber plug. To avoid damage to the rubber plug, a diameter of the wire insertion hole is required to be large. However, if the diameter of the wire insertion hole is increased, the wire insertion hole may not be in close contact with the wire inserted therein and waterproofness may be reduced. Thus, strict dimensional management is necessary for the diameter of the wire insertion hole.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of satisfactorily ensuring waterproofness.